Funds are requested to improve the animal housing and research facilities and fully implement a centralized animal care resource program at the Massachusetts General Hospital by expansion of facilities to meet increased animal research demand and to enhance ability to obtain AAALAC accreditation. The MGH serves as a major teaching hospital for physicians and other biomedical research scientists that depends on the availability of quality research animals to support their research. The more immediate goal of this proposal is to provide support for the ongoing research in experimental surgery, cell biology, trauma and endocrinology. The long-term objectives are to allow for planned growth in research areas of molecular biology, immunology, cancer, receptor and hormone metabolism, cutaneous biology, organ transplantation and immunology, magnetic resonance imaging and laser technology research. Specifically, support is requested to renovate and upgrade three animal rooms, one office, one receiving room and one food and bedding storage room on the main hospital grounds. These renovations will provide additional dog, primate and farm animal holding space. Major renovations of the LEM Lab facility at the Charlestown Navy Yard (approximately 250,000 square feet) are required to meet present and proposed increases in research programs at that site. Equipment is requested to furnish renovated facilities and replace dilapidated and outdated equipment which does not meet current standards. The MGH expects funding for animal research-related projects to exceed 40 million dollars by 1992 based upon projects already approved for funding and/or reasonably assured of being funded. A significant portion of the funding is anticipated from PHS sources. The Hospital has expended in excess of $6.5 million within the past five years to secure personnel , equipment, facility renovations and construction. It is expected that MGH will expend more than $2.5 million toward animal resource improvements within the next three to five years. It is important that the Hospital's animal-resource program achieves AAALAC accreditation in order to demonstrate the commitment to maintain a quality program. Approval and funding of this proposal is essential if the MGH is to accomplish this goal.